High Seas
by Chambered Secrets
Summary: Miguel and Tulio had grand plans of living a simple life after their adventures in El Dorado. However they can't fight their own nature and find themselves on a bigger adventure than they could ever imagine. Kale/Miguel Sinbad/Tulio
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this! All rights to whom they belong!

Tulio knew that there was going to be trouble for them the second the book went missing. They had gone to Syracuse after they had traveled the world for a bit after their spree in El Dorado. Chel had left them awhile back because they, or rather Tulio, had wanted a place to call home for awhile.

Syracuse had seemed to be the perfect place. It was a beautiful icon of the Mediterranean world and above all was well known as one of the most peaceful places in the world. Tulio had loved it at first sight. Miguel had been content to discover the city as Tulio started to set up a life with the gold they had managed to take from El Dorado.

Still, Tulio had known Miguel practically their whole lives; they were something more than brothers. He knew him well enough to know that Miguel was not able to linger in one place long. He hoped that there would be some sort of happy median they could strike. However he knew that the time to find that solution was running low.

So when the Book of Peace went missing and word spread that Sinbad's crew were going to Tartarus in order to reclaim the lost book he didn't even need to take a second look at Miguel to know that those eyes would be pointed in his direction.

"No." He stated, making sure to keep his back to Miguel the whole time as he restocked the small collectibles store he had set up with treasures they had found around but weren't worth keeping for themselves.

There was no response from Miguel so he knew that it still wasn't safe for him to turn around and look at him. He took a deep breath and continued what he knew was a perfectly logical argument "I said no! I believe that our trip to El Dorado should keep you content for…I don't know let's say the rest of our lives?"

Still there was no response from Miguel and Tulio slowly turned and was met with 'the eyes'. He gave them an unimpressed stare before shaking his head slowly "I said no."

Miguel tried with the eyes several more times all of them meeting with the same response before he finally gave up and sighed dejectedly. It was unknown to Miguel but that was the one thing that Tulio could never say no to. Seeing Miguel unhappy was… it wasn't natural. He tried to put off his defeat, but one more sigh from Miguel broke him. He tried to keep the dejection out of his tone as he said "When do they leave?"

Miguel's eyes brightened as he spun Tulio around and embraced him, saying softly and with sincerity "Thank you Tulio…"

Tulio smiled down as he looked at the top of Miguel's head. They had been lover's briefly, but they had soon realized that the only chemistry they had felt between each other was greatly influenced by their situation at the time. Their friendship was deepened but was otherwise unaffected. At the end of it Tulio had realized that it was for the better that they tried and got it out of their systems. And after a few talks it was clear that they would have gotten along fine as lovers, but would have eventually realized anyways that they weren't quite the perfect match.

Miguel pulled away and smiled happily up at Tulio but his smile dimmed when he saw his friend staring off at the little store he had started. He looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before a mischievous smile crossed his lips knowing exactly what he wanted to say "I hear that they almost have enough saved up to retire to Fiji… I bet if we earn it some of that gold could be ours."

Tulio looked at Miguel and then smirked and shook his head "You know me too well."

Miguel simply smirked and said playfully "I just know you well enough to know that I wasn't the only one who was bored."

Kale was surprised when they were restocking the ship to see two men standing off to the side. As second mate he was in charge of the crew for the Captain, maintaining it and seeing that they were well prepared for any of the crazy adventures that the Captain would randomly decide to go on.

"May I help you?" He asked slowly his eyes looking them over and taking stock. It seemed that they weren't specialized, but they had muscles and an adventurous gleam in their eye and that made them worthy enough to him. The dark haired one seemed to be a little less enthusiastic about the whole thing. However it was easy to spot what his interest was when he started asking about how the shares were divided up and how and when they would get paid. He smirked; the Captain would certainly like this one he thought.

Then his attention turned to the blond one by his side. Something about their body language easily said that they were close, but a good look at them would make anyone realize that it wasn't that they were lovers, they were something more.

He liked the look of the blond one; his eyes were full of excitement as he heard about the adventure that they were going on. He was full of strange questions such as "Is this the mythical land of Tartarus that no one has ever returned from?" and "What kind of monsters do you think we'll see?" However they were asked out of keen interest and not out of fear as expected. It would almost seem like he had already seen monsters and no longer had fear of them.

He wondered what their story was but that wasn't required to get on the ship. He was a good judge of character and knew that they would be good additions to the crew. As for their story men had plenty of time to talk on the ship during lulls. Surely one of those times he would get their past from them.

He told them they could join and watched as the blond jumped for excitement. They introduced themselves as Tulio, the dark haired one, and Miguel, the blond. He smirked as they quickly went to gather their things before the ship took off. As they left he found his eyes connecting with Miguel's a little longer than they usually would and he turned away. There was still work to be done before they took off and as he knew there was plenty of time on the ship to get to… know him better.

Marina found herself outside of Proteus's cell shaking her head at the man who had slowly won her heart. When she first met him she knew that he was a kind and gentle man. However she thought that she was in for a long and boring marriage with a settled man. However as she got to know him over the years she realized that inside that armor of dignity and kindness he wore he was just as adventurous as she was.

She reached forward and gently caressed his cheek "How could you do this? You never even waited to hear my answer."

Proteus smiled and gently took her hand into his own and gave it a firm squeeze as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles "I think I already know what your answer is…you have never been truly happy with this peaceful kingdom…. You long for more out of life and you deserve to be happy. Knowing that you are would bring me much peace."

Her eyes flared with indignation but she couldn't quite pull her hand away "What do you mean? You just expect me to run off and leave you at a time like this?"

Proteus looked up at her and smiled softly "You have a chance to go on those wild adventures like you always wanted. Now is the perfect chance, no one will question you if you go with Sinbad. He might talk big but he'll make sure you're safe without coddling you. Please…I just want you to be happy."

She looked away, she knew in her heart that she was tempted by the chance to finally live the life she always wanted. However when she saw the shadows in Proteus's eyes she also knew that she couldn't leave him here to face his fate alone. If he could trust Sinbad even after all these years then she would have to trust his judgment. If she left now she wouldn't be running away to live a life of adventure, she would just be running away.

She took his hand into her own and smiled as she held it tightly and said "I know what's in my heart, and I need to stay here with you rather than fulfilling some childish dream." She smirked and said "Besides…these next ten days will be about as much excitement as I can handle."

Kale watched as the new deck hands got settled in and then turned his attention to the Captain who had just gotten on board. He then spread out the map and asked the question that he knew the rest of the crew was just dying to ask "So how do you get to Tartarus?"

Sinbad whirled around and looked at him with narrowed eyes as he said scoffed and said "Tartarus? Who said anything about Tartarus?"

Kale looked at him skeptically and said "So we're not going to Tartarus? Then where are we going?"

Sinbad smirked as he laid down a new map and said "Fiji! We don't need another big job!"

Kale was used to being the voice of reason to the Captain, especially when the Captain already knew what he needed to do but just wasn't ready to face it yet. "He's your friend!"

It seemed that their argument got picked up by the rest of the crew who had started to linger or had stopped their work completely to see if they were going to Tartarus or Fiji, literally a life or death choice to them.

Miguel looked heartbroken at the fact that they might not be going to Tartarus after all, but would also enjoy going to Fiji. Deciding to lighten him up Tulio said "We don't want to go there any way! There are monsters and gods and who knows what else is there. The captain is wise in turning tail and going to Fiji."

At this Sinbad's ears picked up and he turned around to find who said that. He found himself looking at the new deckhands that Kale had briefly mentioned to him. It seemed as if one was actually crazy enough to _want _to go to Tartarus.

The black haired one was calmly explaining that their new captain was right to be a coward and leave his friend to die. Sinbad frowned as the black haired one kept going on and on much to the amusement of the crew and he started speaking before had even realized it "whoa whoa whoa." He said stepping between them to break them up.

Sinbad leveled eyes with the black haired one and said "Now wait just a minute, I am not a coward and I am certainly not _scared_ to go to Tartarus and I am not the type of man to just let his friend die when he needs him."

Kale raised a brow at the sudden turn and decided he might as well take it in stride which was usually all one_ could_ do with a captain like Sinbad "So how we get there?"

Sinbad turned around exasperated and said "You just follow that star past the horizon." He pointed to one in the distance and the crew jumped into motion as their Captain exactly what he had just done and narrowed his eyes at the two new crew members and Kale. He shook a finger at them slowly before growling and heading to his cabin.

Miguel turned to Tulio and said "We're still going to Tatarus!"

Tulio just stared after the captain in confusion and said "I thought we were going to Fiji?"

Kale just shook his head and said "Welcome to the ship."

Hope you like this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Thank you very much for reviews!

The wind and sea were fair as the small slender ship stayed to its course and made its way to the terrifying realm of Chaos. Once the crew had learned that this was their destination there had been some murmurs and outright complaints against the captain. Still…as any good crew they remained loyal and followed their orders. After all this was not the first wild adventure that Sinbad had chosen to lead them on. It was by far the most dangerous, there was no point arguing that. However their faith held firm; and so remained jolly as they tried to ignore their misgivings about the venture.

Miguel couldn't be happier he went about his duties on the ship cheerfully and eagerly. He was willing to learn what he didn't know and constantly strove to improve. He was the ideal crewmate and soon became very popular amongst his fellows.

Tulio was not fairing as well, however since Miguel was never far from his side he managed to enjoy himself even if he didn't appreciate the tasks that he was given. He couldn't understand why Miguel thrilled on moping the deck or how he could stand spending hours tending to the ropes that made the ship work. Still, he learned to bear with it. Seeing Miguel's smiling face reminded him why he went on this crazy adventure to begin with. He just hoped that it wouldn't cost him his life.

Miguel laughed as he ran to the port side and saw dolphins playing in the wake of the boat. He had never seen the creatures before but he felt an instant connection to them. They way their sleek bodies would dive in and out of the water playfully calling to each other. It was a magical moment and Miguel gave a small sigh as he watched them.

Tulio had looked over at the creatures but saw little interest in them. He took over Miguel's task so that his friend could enjoy himself. He hoped that once they were done they would be able to end their work for the day. He saw the captain watching and decided to go back to his task; he really didn't want to attract too much attention. Of course when he looked over at Miguel he knew _that_ would be impossible.

Sinbad was looking over his crew, still not sure why he had settled with going along with this. It was hard to admit that the thought of leaving his friend to die didn't sit right with him. Deciding that he needed distraction from these revealing thoughts he paid closer attention to his men.

It seemed as if everybody was going diligently about their tasks, which was good. He supposed with the threat of a Goddess going against them made everyone perform their best. He gave a smirk of amusement when he spotted one of their newer members. He was leaning over the rail to see the dolphins that had decided to play with them for awhile. He was one of the hardest working members of the crew and so didn't object to him enjoying the journey. He only wished he could summon that much enthusiasm.

He cast a sly look to Kale and noted that his faithful second in command was also watching the new man. Though his gaze was far different than the one _he_ had been casting. He and Kale had been together almost as long as Sinbad had sailed the seas. They knew each other well, something that both took pride in. He smirked as he slipped up behind Kale, deciding to have a little fun. "He's just your type isn't he?"

Kale was startled from his observations when he heard Sinbad's playful tone. He shook his head and gave a grin back "Exactly my type, but you know that I don't prey upon the crew." He left out that there had never been any on the crew that had ever tempted him before.

Sinbad only rose a brow in response before shrugging "Of course of course…you're _far_ to honorable for that…shame, it looks like it'll be a long voyage…and one we might not return from at that."

Kale turned to face Sinbad fully, intrigued to see where exactly his captain was taking this "What? You _want_ me to mess with the crew like that? I'm sure it would go over well." His dry tone revealed the sarcasm that went with that comment. As second in command it was his job to keep the crew in order while the Captain made his plans. To sleep with a member of the crew, no matter how subtle it was kept, would affect the crew as a whole. That was one of the last things they needed right now

Giving a sigh Sinbad nodded "I suppose, though I never thought of our crew as being the prying kind, as long as you do your job and he does his...where's the problem?" He gave another playful smirk as he made a shooing motion with his hands "Maybe you should go reprimand him for slacking…"

He flittered of to his cabin before Kale could respond; but made sure to get to his peek whole so that he could see what was going to happen next. The crew may not pry but he certainly did.

Kale cleared his throat as he shook his head and made his way down to the deck and stood behind Miguel. He smiled softly as he watched the obvious delight on the blonde's face. It made him wonder if he had ever seen a dolphin before. If he hadn't spent much time on the sea then it was possible that this was his first time. "Beautiful aren't they?" He murmured, though he was certain he meant to say something else.

Miguel almost jumped over the rail when the deep voice spoke from behind him. He gave a shaky laugh as he turned and gave a charming smile "I've never had the chance to watch them before…ah but all the ropes are tended and the deck is washed…"

Kale couldn't help but notice how much like a child Miguel sounded at that moment. A cute child who had gotten caught doing something that they shouldn't have…but it was endearing. He merely smiled down at Miguel. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't keep the predatory look completely out of his eyes. "So you have…I was merely commenting how beautiful they were."

The blush that infused Miguel's cheeks told him that he knew a line when he heard one. He obviously wasn't used to getting them directed at him. He seemed nervous as he folded his arms and tried to seem relaxed as he leaned against the rail "Of course…"

Tulio had been watching the whole exchange and didn't know which was worse. The corny lines that Kale was using or the virgin like reaction that Miguel was giving. He shook his head but couldn't help but smile softly when he saw the light of interest in Miguel's eyes. They had both been alone since El Dorado…perhaps this journey wasn't so useless after all.

Miguel had looked over to Tulio for some way to escape, even if he wasn't so sure that he wanted to escape. He couldn't help the blush that came up his cheeks at Kale's nearness. That only increased when he saw Tulio's knowing smile as he turned his back. He knew that if really wanted it to stop he could call out to him and Tulio wouldn't hesitate…but once again he held himself back.

Leaning in closer Kale had been tempted to push further. He could see the hesitation and indecision in Miguel's eyes. He was certain enough however that his skills would quickly quell those fears. It was when he felt Miguel tremble against him that he knew he was taking things too far. That wasn't a shiver of pleasure or anticipation; it had been a tremble of fear. He sighed and pulled away but not before gently caressing Miguel's cheek and murmured into his ear "Meet me tonight?"

Still trying to decide if he was relieved or disappointed Miguel did the only thing he could do in that situation and nodded his head. How could anyone resist such an invitation? He couldn't. He nodded his head with a small soft smile on his lips as he said "Alright."

He wished that he could be as casual as Kale seemed to be about the meeting. Still he knew that he was giving the impression of a man with very few sexual experiences. Despite all his claims to the contrary…it was true.

Kale had already known that Miguel was his type. He was waiflike and playful, a combination that he always enjoyed. Still he hadn't thought that he would be this _perfect_. He was playful, impish, and almost intoxicatingly shy. It was something that made him burn with anticipation for tonight, even if all they did was talk.

He nodded at Miguel and then returned to his duties. He was afraid that if he stayed any longer in Miguel's presence he might not wait for tonight to take up their activities. He strode away and wondered if Spike was using his 'room' at the moment he needed some privacy to relieve the burden in his pants.

Miguel watched him stride across the deck and wondered how he had caught the second's eye. He flushed when he realized that the entire crew had probably been watching the exchange. However much to his relief when he looked around he saw that they were all busy either doing their tasks or involved in debates or stories with each other. He sighed and decided that since his tasks were done he'd take a nap in the afternoon sun. He'd need the energy for later.

Tulio had smiled as he peeked around the wooden pole he had slipped behind. He hadn't left his friend to fend for himself. After all while the tall handsome second had caught his friend's eye he wouldn't leave him alone right away. For all his personality Miguel could be very innocent and Tulio didn't feel right about leaving him alone until he was certain that he was alright.

His fears of course were now put to rest. Seeing that soft smile on Miguel's lips took him back to when they had been together. It had been a brief time, but Tulio would always treasure it. Even if it would have never worked. They had too much history, too much binding them already. It would have become suffocating if they not only shared their lives but their beds as well.

He sighed wistfully and carefully brushed aside the thoughts of 'what might have been'. Seeing that smile on Miguel's confirmed that it was only lust for now, but had potential to be so much more. Of course if he left everything up to Miguel he would wreck the whole thing, Tulio would make sure that it worked. He owed Miguel that much.

Below deck Sinbad had been taking his own rest in his cabin when the door was unceremoniously opened. He sighed and rolled over on his side. There was only one person he could think of who would burst in on him. Sure enough, Kale stood in the door way after securely closing the door and had a wide grin on his face. "What?" Sinbad groaned, dragging out the word in a petulant fashion. He didn't what to hear about what Kale would be getting or had been getting while he himself had been wallowing in his celebrate state. It was also very clear that Kale had just 'relieved' himself.

Kale chuckled already knowing what Sinbad was thinking and cheerfully informed his captain "He agreed to meet me tonight." He wasn't exactly sure why he was so pleased. It was common enough for him to get people he desired, he assumed it was just because it'd been so long since he'd had his preferred type.

"Wonderful." Sinbad growled irritably as he rolled his back towards Kale "Please spare me the details will you?"

Kale chuckled and came to sit on the bed. They were close, but not that close. Still he knew his Captain better than anyone he could name. Even Sinbad's childhood friend didn't know him as well. Although ten years could make anyone strangers. "Yes it is wonderful…what's even better was I happened to get a better look at his friend…he's not my type but I could think of someone who would be interested."

Sinbad was determined _not_ to dignify that with an answer. However, it had been long enough that he was willing to lower his dignity to find out more…it was just harmless curiosity. "Oh really? What type is he?"

Kale knew that the captain wouldn't be able to lay his curiosity to rest and said "Well he's definitely clever, protective, very sly…and he loves money…well money, gold, and jewels. He's almost as bad as you."

Sinbad looked over his shoulder sharply "Top or bottom?"

Kale shrugged his shoulders "I dunno…I would almost be positive to say that he's a switch."

Sinbad had promised himself that he was just asking for information. However even though Kale had a hard time finding sweet waiflike boys around hardy crew members, his preferred type was even more of a devil to get. Kale liked to have 'pets' sweethearts he could take care of. Sinbad preferred a partner, someone who wouldn't blink an eye at out devious he could be and lend a hand instead.

He mulled it over for a moment and said "I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him…after all you're probably wrong."

That sounded like a challenge to Kale's ears and he was more than willing to face it. "Alright, ten silvers he's just your type … and you keep him around for awhile." He was going to go out on a limb and say 'forever' he was almost certain they were a perfect match. He just didn't want to scare Sinbad away with the thought of commitment. He did know him well after all.

Sinbad smirked and held out his hand to shake Kale's. If the man was as Kale described he'd happily pay ten silvers to Kale for pointing him out. "Deal."

Hope you guys are enjoying this!


End file.
